Éphémère
by Forever MissNothing
Summary: Lorsqu'Evan quitte Ben et les autres avec une seule mission : détruire toutes les bases ennemies, comment s'en sortira-t-il ? Cela suffira-t-il à lui faire surmonter la perte de Cassie ? Voici une suite au tome 3 comme je l'ai imaginée. !PEUT CONTENIR DES SPOILERS! (rated T, pour certains chapitres futurs, passera peut-être en M)


**Note de l'auteur (NdA) :** _Salut lecteurs, futurs lecteurs ou simples personnes de passages, je vous livre ici une toute nouvelle fanfiction basée sur la trilogie de « La 5_ _ème_ _Vague » de Rick Yancey, car depuis « Harry Potter », « Le Cas Jack Spark » et « Hunger Games », je suis très rarement tombée sur une saga qui m'a provoqué une telle addiction... Bref, j'ai donc choisi d'écrire une fiction qui ferait suite à la fin du troisième livre, donc qui se passerait après « La Dernière Étoile » qui relaterait l'aventure d'Evan pour éliminer toutes les bases aliens d'Amérique._

 _J'ai aussi choisi d'écrire cette fanfiction car je trouve qu'il y en a vraiment très peu en français sur cette série._

 _Sachez avant tout que je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour rester fidèle au caractère des personnages, mais c'est un exercice qui est loin d'être évident, je le sais car cela fait en vérité des années que j'écris des fanfictions (principalement sur « Harry Potter »), mais je ne suis jamais satisfaite des personnages tels que je les fait vivre dans ces histoires._

 _Sachez encore que pour les personnes n'ayant pas lu les trois livres, il y a de fortes chances que je vous spoile certains événement, donc si vous ne voulez pas prendre ce risque, il vous est fortement conseillé de ne pas lire cette fiction, même s'il y a également quelques chances que je ne spoile en fait rien, je ne sais pas encore exactement ou ce récit va me mener._

 _Enfin, une dernière chose : je ne tiens pas compte du film, car pour moi il ne correspondait pas du tout au livre, et si vous l'avez vu sans lire le livre, il vous manquera beaucoup d'éléments pour comprendre ma fiction je pense._

 _Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà une agréable lecture._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, lieux, etc. cités dans cette fiction appartiennent inexorablement à Rick Yancey, sauf bien évidemment ceux que j'aurai inventés._

* * *

« _[…] À l'aube, il quitta le porche et regagna sa chambre._

 _Le moment était venu. Il s'était déjà attardé ici trop longtemps. Il était en train de fourrer une veste supplémentaire dans son sac marin – cette veste de bowling qu'il avait récupérée dans la maison de Grâce et que Cassie détestait tant – quand Ben apparut sur le seuil, torse nu, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil._

 _Tu t'en vas, lâcha-t-il._

 _Oui, je pars. [...]_ » (« La Dernière Étoile », Rick Yancey)

Lorsque je quittai la maison ce matin, je ne me retournai pas. Je ne voulais pas voir le regard de Sam qui malgré tout me rappelait toujours celui de sa sœur, même si cet enfant n'était déjà plus un enfant, quelque chose dans ses yeux me faisait penser à Cassie, mon Éphémère, celle qui avait réveillé l'humain en moi.

Je dois accomplir cette mission que je me suis fixée, je dois aller détruire chacune de ces fichues bases militaires, pour elle, cette humaine qui a sacrifié sa vie afin de détruire les Autres, ceux qui étaient comme moi. Ça ne la fera pas revenir, je le sais bien, mais j'en ai besoin pour me sentir mieux, je veux terminer ce qu'elle a commencé. Je vais sacrifier beaucoup d'innocents, certes, mais c'est le seul moyen. Elle ne cautionnerait pas cela, je la connais un minimum, elle voudrait sauver le plus d'humains possible, mais elle n'est plus là, elle ne peut plus m'en empêcher.

Ma route sera longue, et peut-être que je me ferai tuer avant de pouvoir atteindre la première base, à 150 kilomètres de mon ancien refuge, mais je dois essayer. Cela va me prendre beaucoup de temps d'y arriver, et je risque de tomber sur un Silencieux sur mon chemin, mais je suis prêt à courir le risque, pour honorer la mémoire de _mon Épémère._

Je marche depuis des heures, le froid commence à s'installer et la nuit est proche, il est sûrement temps pour moi de faire une pause et de me trouver un abri pour la nuit, car elle risque d'être rude, nous sommes en décembre après tout. Je vois se dessiner à une cinquantaine de mètres la silhouette d'une maison, je reste sur mes gardes mais m'approche quand même. Une fois que mon douzième système défectueux m'a assuré de la sûreté de l'endroit, je me détends et m'approche plus rapidement. La façade n'est pas dans le meilleur des états et l'intérieur doit probablement se trouver dans le même état, si ce n'est pire. Je pousse la porte et tout de suite, une odeur de vieux sang me saisit à la gorge : la Peste rouge a du faire plusieurs morts ici, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix, car la nuit vient de tomber. Je visite la maison afin de m'assurer encore plus de sa sécurité. De la cave au grenier, je ne trouve rien, seulement les traces de sang laissées par la Peste de la troisième vague. Je refais le tour de la maison pour y trouver un endroit confortable ou me coucher, suffisamment éloigné des odeurs de sang séché, bien qu'elle puisse se sentir dans l'intégralité de la bâtisse, enfin mon choix se fait sur la plus éloignée des chambres, certainement celle d'un enfant si j'en juge par ce qu'il reste du décor : un petit lit dont les draps représentent un super héros que je suis incapable de discerner, la tapisserie est presque totalement décollée, mais je vois tout de même une fresque de dinosaures à environ un mètre du sol, sur toute la surface des murs. Je ne m'attarde pas plus sur mon environnement car le sommeil me gagne gentiment et je m'endors, bercé par le bruit du vent qui siffle contre les fenêtres et la toiture.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je ne suis pas reposé, comme toujours depuis que l'invasion a commencé. De plus, je ne dors plus correctement depuis le moment ou Cassie a donné sa vie pour sauver l'humanité. Je revois sans cesse la capsule décoller sous mon regard impuissant et je n'ai de cesse de me dire que j'aurais du la retenir, lui dire que c'était de la folie de se sacrifier ainsi, cette histoire, sa mort, c'est entièrement ma faute. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire. J'étais trop occupé à vouloir anéantir tout ce qui se dressait devant moi, suite à ma « reprogrammation », je ne saurai jamais comment remercier Ringer et Ben de m'avoir rendu ma mémoire, mon humanité, et j'ai l'espoir que la destruction des différentes bases aliens me permette de payer une partie de ma dette, bien qu'elle risque de me coûter la vie.

Je me lève finalement afin de me trouver quelque chose à manger, il doit sûrement y avoir quelques boîtes de conserve dans cette maison. Je fais le tour des placards mais ne trouve rien, nulle part : les propriétaires se sont probablement fait piller dans la vague de panique qui a suivi l'arrivée du ravitailleur ou la troisième vague. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à prendre quelques provisions avant de quitter les autres, mais si je ne trouve rien, nulle part ailleurs, elles risquent de diminuer rapidement.

Je reprend déjà la route. Il doit me rester une centaine de kilomètres avant la prochaine base, peut-être même plus, mais j'espère pouvoir la rejoindre tout de même assez vite, malgré les courtes journées d'hiver.

Après plusieurs jours de marche, j'atteins enfin mon but. Il ne me reste plus qu'à pénétrer cette forteresse sans me faire remarquer, chose délicate, car d'après ce que je vois, la sécurité a été renforcée partout. Ceci est sûrement du à l'explosion de Camp Haven. Je maintiens une distance de sécurité pour ne pas me faire repérer, du moins le temps d'observer toutes les allées et venues de la base et de trouver un moyen de déjouer la sécurité. Après un jour et demi d'observation, j'ai enfin trouvé un plan : l'une des sorties à l'arrière n'est que très peu surveillée, c'est par ici que je vais entrer.

Après avoir réussi à entrer, je me faufilerai dans les conduits d'aération, comme l'avait fait Cassie pour s'échapper. Je ramperai ensuite jusqu'à la salle des explosifs et placerai un détonateur sur l'une des bombes. Je ressortirai ensuite, si j'y arrive et que je ne me fais pas prendre, et, une fois à distance raisonnable, j'assisterai au feu d'artifice. Je ne suis pas sûr que ma commande soit assez sophistiquée pour déclencher une explosion d'aussi loin, mais je reste confiant. Après tout, c'est un boîtier comme celui qu'utilisait Vosch pour commander ses « recrues », et la distance de laquelle il pouvait l'utiliser était très grande. Je m'attend à ce que la distance couverte n'aie pas changé en dépit des modifications que je lui ai apportées.

Je me lance enfin dans mon aventure, il est l'heure que les gardes de cette sortie se relaient, ce qui me laisse un court instant pour m'engouffrer dans l'antre des ennemis. Je réussis à atteindre les portes sans encombres, ceci me semble donc bien parti. J'entends déjà les voix des nouveaux gardes s'approcher, il faut que je me dépêche de dévisser la grille qui protège l'aération et de m'y glisser comme si rien ne s'était produit. Je suis étonné de voir que les systèmes d'alarmes n'aient pas été renforcés, mais cela ne me dérange pas qu'ils n'y aient pas pensé. J'ai comme l'impression que ma tâche va s'avérer plus simple que ce que j'avais pensé. Je parviens à me glisser dans les conduits et à les refermer une fraction de seconde avant que les gardes n'arrivent. Ils ne disposent apparemment pas d'un organisme renforcé, sinon je me serais déjà fait repérer, je remercie intérieurement le commandant de la base de ne pas avoir renforcé tous les « habitants » de la base.

Je rampe dans les conduits d'aération lentement, de façon à ne pas faire de bruit, mon organisme de Silencieux m'aide beaucoup maintenant que j'y pense. Le fait de pouvoir passer inaperçu m'est très utile actuellement.

Après ce qui me semble être des heures, je trouve enfin la salle secrète qui contient tous les explosifs, et à ma grande surprise, je ne détecte aucun système d'alarme ni aucuns gardes à proximité de cette pièce. Les aliens ne sont décidément pas très malins, ils auraient au moin pu apprendre de leurs erreurs et mettre en place une plus grande sécurité après l'explosion de Camps Haven, mais ceci n'a visiblement pas traversé leur esprit. Après avoir pu poser mon détonateur, je retourne à l'endroit duquel je suis venu. Je reste dans le conduit quelques minutes quand finalement les gardes s'éloignent afin de laisser la place à l'équipe suivante. Je sors discrètement de l'aération et me glisse hors de la base. Une fois à une distance raisonnable du bâtiment et des explosifs, j'appuie sur le bouton qui, je l'espère, rayera Fort Hayle de la carte.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque là, je posterai la suite prochainement._  
 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit positif ou négatif._

 _À bientôt !_


End file.
